ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fury of Firestorm
The Fury of Firestorm is a 2019 superhero movie that was made 2 years after the 2017 original with Killer Frost as the Villian and is the sequel to Firestorm: The Nuclear Man and was follwed by Firestorm Brightest Day and Firestorm: The Committee. it is helmed by the same director as the first film, Doug Liman. Synopsis 2 years after the events of the first film Martain Stein and Ronnie Raymond continue to use there powers to help people with the help of steins protege Jason Rusch and are publicly know as Firestorm. After a number of heists using ice powers Stein and Raymond decide to investigate. After discovering that it is Ronnie ex fiancé he is conflicted if he should actually do it. Meanwhile General Swanwick starts working with Firestorm but is concerned that their powers are to unstable. Martain Stein feels guilty when he finds out his work has affected more people than he could have ever imagine. Cast *Chris Pine as Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm *Bob Gunton as Martain Stein/Firestorm *Emilia Clarke as Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost *Gbennya Akkinage as Jason Rusch/Firestorm *Vincent D'nofrio as Bernard Ferguson *Rila Funkshima as Gehenna *Harry Lennix as General Swanwick Plot The film starts out with a bank being robbed in pits-burg. The robbers force a young teenage girl to teleport into the vaults. Firestorm melts the bank wall and take down most of the thiefs and go to the vault. When at the back they see the girl and before they can talk to her she teleports behind them and out of the bank. Ronnie and Stein having developed some of each others personality trait meet to celebrate with Ronnie favorite Pizza and Steins best wine. Ronnie admits that he misses Caitlin and feels he failed her. The scene cuts to a break in at a STAR labs and Caitlin kidnapps a scientist with Her ice powers. She tells him to help her control her powers he says he can't and Caitlin freaks out and accidentally kills him. Stein identifies the girl at the bank as Gehenna someone who was affected by the nuclear leak and now has telekinesis and teleportation powers. Police Captain Ferguson is also after her which forces Firestorm to fend of the police and get Gehenna out and using her powers hears Stein speaking in Ronnies head. The 3 of them meet with Jason Rusch who says he can't help her but knows someone who can. Ronnie turns on the TV to see that the scientist was murdered with an ice pick. General Swanwick goes after the killer and finds Caitlin but he is also nearly killed by her ice powers and is able to escape. The next day Swanwick contacts Ronnie alone and says he knows him and Stein are Firestorm and asks for their help. Jason realises that they can use Gehennas powers to find "killer frost". She is able to locate her and sends Firestorm to her location. After breaking into her hideout Ronnie stops to see his fiancé Caitlin as the culprit and is knocked out so Stein takes control of the matrix. The 2 of them fight and caitlin is injured but escapes after Ronnie takes control again and doesn't go after her and flies away. Ronnie is furious at stein for fighting Caitlin and refuses to see her are Firestorm again and goes to meet her himself. Ronnie meets her at their old apartment and finds out that her powers came from when she was captured by Wade Eiling in the first film. She also says that her life went down hill after Ronnie left her and was forced to steal to survive and killed a scientist by accident and storms out. After leaving Gehenna attacks Caitlin and comes close to killing her but is tacled by Ronnie which gives Caitlin time to escape. Caitlin kidnapps Jason so Stein won't come after her. Ronnie finally agrees to help bring in Caitlin but refuses to seriously hurt her. Gehenna uses her powers to find her again and they locate her powers. After Ronnie and Stein leave Bernard Ferguson interrogates Gehenna and also finds her location. Firestorm finds Caitlin but before they grab her she freezes Jason's hands which will give him frostbite if they don't help him. Ferguson blows the base which blocks the way out so Jason can't be lifted out so Stein and Ronnie separate so Jason and Stein can join. Stein is arrested as an accomplise. 1 month later Stein is in prison, Jason has fully recoverd and Caitlin is nowhere to be found. Stein decides to help Vincent and Swanwick find Caitlin. While on route to meet the, the prison transport is Attacks by caitlin and Stein is killed. Looking for revenge Ronnie and Jason Take over as Firestorm. Jason and Ronnie find Caitlin and fight her Ronnie and Jason struggle to work together as well as him and Stein did which gives Caitlin the upper hand. They unite over their love for Stein and are able to win. Swanwick takes her in and Ferguson accepts firestorm and decides to help them. At Steins funeral Ferguson, Ronnie and Jason ensure that Stein was remembered as a hero after the funeral Gehanna decides to stay and help them. The film ends with Firestorm flying of into the distance. Category:Movies